Pump motors are commonly used in robotic swimming pool cleaners. Pump motors are used for pulling water through the filter of the robotic swimming pool cleaner. There are currently many different models of robotic swimming pool cleaners. Many different brands require a unique pump motor mount in order to install the pump motor within the swimming pool cleaner housing. Therefore, in order to install a pump motor within a swimming pool cleaner housing, it is required that a corresponding motor mount is used.
Therefore, there is a need for a pump motor mount that can be used to install a pump motor in different robotic pool cleaners without having to change the pump motor mount or cap.